miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Subarashikikana, Kono Sekai -What a Wonderful World-
right|199x199px =Über den Song= Subarashiki kana, Kono Sekai -WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD- (素晴らしきかな、この世界) ist Miyavis 15. Singleveröffentlichung, welche am 14. November 2007 auf den Markt kam. Von der Single gab es wieder 3 verschiedene Varianten, dieses Mal jedoch erhielt die B-Side wie in den vorhergehenden Veröffentlichungsweisen (PV und Cover der B-side wurden vom 2. Track bestimmt) nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit =TRACKLIST= siehe weiter unten bei den Singleveröffentlichungen. =Chartplatzierungen= Die Single erreichte Platz 13 der Oricon-Charts. =Singleveröffentlichung= A-Typ center|199x199px Tracklist: # Subarashiki kana, kono sekai -WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD- # 2 be wiz U Inhalt: * Single mit oberhalb aufgeführten Tracks * DVD mit "Subarashiki kana, kono sekai -WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD-" PV * Fotobooklet B-Typ center|199x199px Tracklist: # Subarashiki kana, kono sekai -WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD- # 2 be wiz U Inhalt: * Single mit oberhalb aufgeführten Tracks * DVD mit "Subarashiki kana, kono sekai -WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD-" PV Regular Version center|199x199px Tracklist: # Subarashiki kana, kono sekai -WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD- # 2 be wiz U # mata yume de aimashou Inhalt: * Single mit oberhalb aufgeführten Tracks * DVD mit "Subarashiki kana, kono sekai -WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD-" PV =Albenveröffentlichung= Das Lied "Subarashiki kana, kono sekai -WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD-" erschien auch auf folgenden Alben: * Miyavi -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- * AZN PRIDE -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- * VICTORY ROAD TO THE KING OF NEO VISUAL ROCK * FAN'S BEST Außerdem ist das Lied Live auch auf folgender CD zu finden: * ' "'TORTURE" - Single in der Limited Edition =PV= center|703x703px =Lyrics= Originaltext 素晴らしきかな、この世界 -WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD- あーくだらないね 悩めるだけいーじゃんマジで 当たって砕けてもみないで諦めるなんておめでたいね よく聞いときなよレイデー そこの坊主も聞いとけベイベー 一生そのモヤモヤ抱いて生きてくんなら構いやしないぜ 別に善人ぶってる訳でも、偉そうに説教したい訳でもねーけど ただこの世の中にゃ生まれた理由も知らず サヨナラ告げる事さえ出来ぬまま死んでく人も居るんだバカ ちょっとでもまだ勇気あんのならもう一度もがきあがいてみたらどうだい？ THATS RIGHT 　その通り一歩一歩、歩け前の方に 　転んだっていいじゃん くじけたってGOING MY WAY JUST DO IT 出来ると信じ道を開く もがきあるいて生きるのがREAL　気軽、お気楽なんてゴメンだね イバラの道行く足、止めんじゃねぇ まわるまわる 世界は周る たとえ 　僕が居なくなっても 笑いながら、 知らん顔して そんなもんさ人生 だったら一緒んなって笑い転げてよーぜ 堂々と胸張って行こうぜ　THATS LIFE ALL RIGHT U KNOW MEAN？ 見つめてみろよ今日と昨日を　明日に託せ夢と希望を めまぐるしく動く時の流れ　己の価値を探すその中で まわるよ世界は そんなの上の空で僕に気付いてくれ　どこかで 止まれ 止まれ 　時計よ止まれ ふいに胸がはちきれそうでも 変わる変わる景色の中で上向いて泣けばいいさ まわるまわる 　世界は周る たとえ僕が居なくなっても 笑いながら、 知らん顔して そんなもんさ人生 だったら一緒んなって笑い転げてよーぜ Romaji Subarashiki kana, kono sekai -WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD- ah kudaranai ne, nayameru dake iijan majide atatte kudakete mo minai de akiremenante omedetai ne yoku kiitoki na yo redii soko no bouzu mo kiitoke beibee isshou sono moyamoya daite ikitekun nara kamiyashinai ze betsu ni zennin butteru wake demo, erasou ni sekkyou shitai wake demo nee kedo tada kono yo no naka niya umareta riyuu mo shirazu sayonara tsugeru koto sae dekinu mama shindeku yatsu mo irunda baka chotto demo mada yuuki annonara mou ichido mo gaki agaite mitara doudai? THAT'S RIGHT sono toori ippo ippo aruke mae no kata ni koronda tte iijan kujiketa tte GOING MY WAY JUST DO IT dekiru to shinji michi wo aku mogaki agaite ikiru no ga REAL kigaru, okiraku nante gomen da ne ibara no michi iku ashi, tomen ja nee mawaru mawaru sekai wa mawaru tatoe boku ga inaku natte mo warai nagara, shirankao shite sonna mon sa jinsei dattara isshon natte warai korogete yoo ze doudou to mune hatte ikoo ze THAT'S LIFE ALL RIGHT U KNOW MEAN? mitsumete miro yo kyou to kinou wo ashita ni makase yume to kibou wo memagurushiku ugoku toki no nagare jibun no kachi wo sagasu no naka de mawaru yo sekai wa sonna no uwa no sora de boku ni kizuitekure doko ka de tomare tomare tokei yo tomare fui ni mune ga hachikire sou demo kawaru kawaru keshiki no naka de uemuite nakeba ii sa mawaru mawaru sekai wa mawaru tatoe boku ga inaku natte mo warai nagara, shiran kao shite sonna mon sa jinsei dattara issho n natte warai kogete yoo ze Übersetzung (anhand der Engl. Übersetzung von Comyvz Crew): folgt. Anmerkungen / Anspielungen Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Single